


What’s That? Maki and Rin Don’t Understand

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Body Swap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Featuring a tsundere Rin and an energetic Maki... wait, no...
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	What’s That? Maki and Rin Don’t Understand

Rin groggily awoke, slowly opening her eyes.

_ “Nooo, I have school today, nya...” _

She quickly realised the unfamiliar ceiling of the room that she was in. She sat up to scan the rest of the room, noticing that the room she was in was Maki’s room.

_ “Weird, I don’t remember being here. I must have had a sleepover with Maki-chan, nya.” _

She glanced to her side, looking at the clock at her bedside table, before suddenly panicking.

_ “Oh no! I’m gonna be late, nya!” _

She quickly got up and ran around the room to grab her things. The only thing she could find in Maki’s room was Maki’s bag and phone.

_ “Maki-chan forgot her stuff? That’s unlike her, nya. But my stuff... I must have left everything at my place. I’m so forgetful!” _

Leaving her with no other choice, she searched through her closet to find a uniform that she could wear.

_ “I’m so sorry, Maki-chan, nya!” _

Putting it on quickly, and grabbing Maki’s bag and phone, she quickly ran out of the room. Running towards the front door, she saw Maki’s mother sitting on the couch.

“So, you finally woke up,” Maki’s mother noted, sipping on her mug of coffee.

“I’m really sorry, Nishikino-san! I’ll be leaving now!” Rin quickly apologised, putting a pair of shoes on, then quickly running out of the door. After the door closed, Maki’s mother was left sitting there, face contorted.

“Did my own daughter just call me… Nishikino-san?”

────────────

Rin quickly ran through the front of the school and through the hallways before she got to her class. Seeing Hanayo, she ran towards her, arms wide for a hug.

“Good morning, Kayo-chin~!” she shouted, before noticing the exasperated look on her face. 

“Hmm? What’s wrong, nya?” Rin asked. Hanayo silently brought up a mirror in front of Rin. In the mirror was… Maki’s face?!

Rin brought up her hand to touch her face, and then ran her hands through her red locks.

“I’m really… Maki-chan, nya?!” Rin exclaimed. She looked around the room and saw some of her classmates staring, before she saw her own body stomping towards her.

“There’s no way we switched bodies…” Rin started.

“Rin, you…” the real Maki growled, quickly stepping up to the fake Maki and instantly confirming Rin’s thoughts.

“What is happening, nya?!” Maki questioned.

“This is all your fault, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean, nya?!”

“You must have done something.”

“What- I didn’t do anything, nya! It was probably that creepy song you played on the piano that other day.”

“That creepy song?! That song wasn’t creepy. It was Chopin,” Rin argued back, before being interrupted by the homeroom teacher walking in.

“Alright everyone, take your seats please,” he commanded. Everyone quickly did so.

“Okay, I’ll call attendance. Koizumi?”

“Here!”

“Hoshizora?”

“Present.” “Here!” Both Rin and Maki called out. Rin shot a glare towards Maki while Maki cowered.

“Excuse me?” the teacher questioned.

“H-Here, I said here, sensei,” Rin nervously repeated. 

“Okay, Nishikino?”

“Here!” “Present.” Both Rin and Maki called out again. Maki smirked at Rin, while Rin covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“You two, is this some sort of prank?” the teacher questioned. Maki’s smirk was quickly wiped off, as she explained to the teacher, “A-Absolutely not, sensei, I’m very sorry about that, ny-” Maki quickly cut herself off. Rin moved her hands away from her face to glare at Maki again, as if to say she heard that. Maki mouthed sorry, and both stopped talking while the rest of attendance was called out.

────────────

“Okay, Nishikino, come up here and do this question,” the teacher had called out. Maki had dozed off. It was math class, and really, who liked math class? She took a quick glance towards Rin, who looked terrified. Gears quickly turned in her brain, before she thought up a plan. She quickly wiped the drool off the side of her mouth before replying.

“Um, uhh, maybe you should let Rin do this one? I think she knows how to do it, nya,” Maki replied. (She mouthed “oops” under her breath.)

“Hoshizora?” the teacher asked, clearly bewildered, however allowed it, “alright, Hoshizora, give it a go.”

Rin stared at Maki, wide-eyed and communicating gratitude through her eyes, before getting up from her seat and writing the solution on the board. The teacher scrutinized it, before staring in surprise at the answer.

“That… is correct, Hoshizora. Good work,” the teacher declared, clearly stunned. Gasps were heard around the classroom. Rin quickly walked back to her seat, head down in embarrassment.

“Nice quick thinking, Rin,” the fake Rin whispered to the real Rin. The real Rin shot back a thumbs up.

────────────

“This is gonna be weird, but I guess I have to play piano in Rin’s body now,” Rin muttered. She was sitting in the piano seat of the music room, while Maki and Hanayo watched her. Rin brought up her hands to start her piece, and played the first few notes, until the piano exploded in dissonant notes and Rin stopped playing.

“This is impossible! Rin’s hands don’t stretch far enough!” Rin exclaimed, staring at her hands and stretching them, before wincing.

“How is that supposed to be my fault, nya?!” Maki lashed back.

“I’ll just try an easier song, then,” Rin reasoned. She began to play, and soon Maki and Hanayo got into the mood as normal.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Hanayo noticed, so she stood up and went to open it, recognising the people at the door as her fellow classmates.

“What are you two doing here?” Hanayo asked. Rin stopped playing to see who had walked in.

“We looked in and saw Rin playing some piano, so we wanted to hear! Wow, Rin sure is good at playing piano, isn’t she?” her classmate noted.

“Hey Rin-chan, since when have you been playing piano?” her other classmate asked. Rin quickly fumbled to come up with an answer.

“A-Actually, I’ve had Maki… chan teach me some stuff! I’m pretty good, aren’t I? … n-nya!” Rin nervously exclaimed.

“Wow~!” her classmates said, in surprise. “Play some more for us, please!”

────────────

“Sorry for being late, guys!” Maki ran through the rooftop door, breathlessly panting.

“So, the tomato queen finally decides to grace us with her presence,” Nico smirked.

“I told you to stop calling me that already, Nico-chan!” Rin exclaimed. She quickly realised her mistake, however, and slapped her hand over her mouth. Maki facepalmed, while the other girls stared in confusion.

“Rin-chan..?” Honoka spoke up. Nozomi could be seen in the corner, barely able to hold back her laughter.

“What I meant was, uhh, don’t call Maki-chan that! Yeah!” Rin exclaimed, proud of what she came up with. 

“You know, I have realized that you two have been acting very strange today, and this doesn’t help,” Umi noted.

“U-um, that’s not true! I think those two have just been s-stressed for their upcoming exams!” Hanayo nervously exclaimed, trying to hide the truth.

“Hanayo… you know I’m in the student council right? I know when your exams are, and they’re not even close to happening,” Umi retorted. Hanayo turned back, making an unintelligible noise. Rin looked like she was considering jumping off the roof, while Nozomi had bent over the bench, laughing so hard that she was just gasping for air now. Umi glanced to Eli, communicating something with her eyes. Eli seemed to understand, and nodded back.

“Girls, why don’t we ease the tension with some good old ramen?” Eli asked. 

“RAMEN?!” Maki excitedly shouted, running towards Eli. “Eli-chan, where’s the ramen, nya?” she asked, looking around to find any ramen packets, before seeing everyone’s bewildered faces and realising what she just did. “I think I messed up, nya…”

────────────

“So you swapped bodies...?” Kotori questioned.

“I cannot even begin to comprehend this,” Umi muttered to herself. Meanwhile, Nico was still in utter disbelief.

“What?! That doesn’t even make sense. You’re gonna need to give me proof to make me believe you two,” Nico yelled.

“Ask me a question only Maki would know.”

“Okay… What’s the first note of START:DASH?”

“It’s a G,” Rin replied. Nico stared incredulously, before going into a similar state of disbelief as the rest of the group.

“No way…”

“That’s exactly how I feel right now, nya…”

Meanwhile, no one had noticed Eli, who had gone over to Nozomi. After Nozomi had calmed down, they seemed to talk, Eli’s face growing more and more confused over the conversation. However, both of them nodded their heads, before Nozomi walked over to speak up. Eli simply leaned her head in her hand, seemingly expecting what was just about to happen.

“Girls! Actually, I’ve been keeping a secret from everyone,” Nozomi started, while everyone started to pay attention to her, “the cards told me this would happen! Good thing I prepared a little ritual to undo all of this,” she cheekily said, pulling out a folded piece of paper from in between her breasts.

“At this point, I might even trust you…” Rin muttered to herself, as she and Maki both walked up to Nozomi.

“Okay, Step one is: do seven twirls.”

“Why seven twirls?”

“Never question the cards, my dear.”

Rin sighed and reluctantly did the seven twirls, meanwhile Maki had already finished them.

“Good job, girls!” Nozomi tried to hold in her laughter, however she side-eyed Nico who was recording the two and let out a laugh. “N-Next step! You have to say the phrase, “I believe-”” Nozomi suddenly cut herself off by laughing. At this point, Eli looked even more disappointed than she did before, and Nico had already dropped her phone as she balled up on the floor laughing.

“The phrase is… “I believe in the Nozomi Power!””

“What- Who comes up with these??” Rin angrily questioned.

“I-It’s what I said earlier… Don’t question the c-cards,” Nozomi whispered, once again in a laughing fit.

“Fine… come on. Come on, let’s say it,” Rin muttered. Nico took this as a cue to quickly start recording again.

“I- I believe… in the Nozomi Power.” Both Rin and Maki muttered.

“Louder! The gods can’t hear you like that!” Nozomi exclaimed. Rin let out a long groan, before taking a deep breath in.

“I believe in the Nozomi Power!” Both Rin and Maki screamed into the sky. At this point, Nico and Nozomi were laying on each other, having fully broken down. Both Rin and Maki were hoping this would end soon.

Nozomi continued after she had calmed down, “Finally, the last step is: KISS!”

“Kiss?!” Rin exclaimed.

“Hmm, this is weird, nya. It’d be like kissing myself,” Maki noted.

“I don’t care, girls. Please just get this over and done with, we’ve wasted a lot of time already,” Umi scolded. Both let out a fearful “eep” before moving their faces together.

“Quickly, Rin…” Rin muttered, closing her eyes.

They could feel each other’s breaths. Slower and slower they moved into each other, before finally-

────────────

“Maki-chan?!” Rin shrieked, quickly moving back.

Maki opened her eyes, seeing Rin’s face in front of hers. She brought a lock of hair in front of her face and was glad to see red.

“It worked… It worked! Rin, we’re back to normal!” Maki cheered. However, she realised that Rin still looked flustered.

“Rin, what’s wrong?”

“Well… you just… k-k-kissed me!” Rin exclaimed.

“That was part of the method, wasn’t it?”

“What method?”

“Huh?” Maki questioned. She looked around, realising she was not at the rooftop anymore. In fact, this was her classroom. She scanned around to see that everyone had already left, except for Hanayo, who was standing at the door and similarly shocked.

“Maki-chan had fallen asleep in class for some reason, and the bell rang, so I went to wake you up, but you just… you j-just…” Rin cut herself off, unable to complete her sentence and instead made an unintelligible noise.

Maki sighed, fully exhausted from the events of her dream, as well as what had just happened. “Ugh, what have I done,” she muttered to herself. Today would be a long day.

────────────

────────────

Nozomi spotted Maki and Rin, who were walking home side by side, a little too close. She noticed them bump hands, before they quickly jolted apart, Maki deciding to put her hands in her pocket.

“You two seem on edge, what’s wrong~?” Nozomi teased. Maki stopped walking, which startled Nozomi.

“This is all your fault, Nozomi.” Maki glared, before turning back to continue walking. Nozomi was left there standing.

“Huh?”


End file.
